dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Um.. I added a bit to the trivia part but when I went back to check it looks like I accidentaly deleted it, so I'm sorrya nd I don't know how to fix it. Pheonix-Fire 05:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC)pheonix-fire :It's okay, just ask for help if you need it in the future. 05:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chi-Chi pregnant Since this movie is very possibly canon, it means Chi-Chi was pregnant here, expecting Goten. It could be added to trivia. °oO ~ Shen_ron ~ Oo° 23:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation is not allowed on the articles. 05:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say it's speculation, more a fact. This movie takes place right after Cell games. Since, as we can see, Goku didn't die of natural death like in "History of Trunks", but during Cell games (he blew up King Kai's planet together with Cell, and in the movie they're all dead wandering the Snake way), which means this IS the actual timeline of the series. If so, Chi Chi is then pregnant in this movie, since Goten was conceived right before the Cell games. In conclusion, if Goku died of heart disease, Goten wouldn't exist; but Goku died during Cell games, which means Goten was conceived before the Cell games and was born shortly after that. °oO ~ Shen_ron ~ Oo° 11:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's still speculation. A lot of people don't think that any of the movies even happened. Besides which, we see aultiple ways throughout the series in which dead people can return to Earth. Goku has even used instant transmission to go back and forth. 16:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone Needs To Fix This Article It was written by someone really illiterate and I don't have the time to fix it. But this is really unacceptable for a wikia page. :So fix it, everyone else is busy too you know. Complaining won't help. 03:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) could this movie be considered canon? Due to fitting in well with the timeline (Spice boys (talk) 01:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Depends on your definition of "canon". Canon is just a term coined by fans. All of it is "real". Timeline wise, you always have to excuse some inconsistency with the main series. Ripto (talk) 01:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks mate (Spice boys (talk) 01:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) It could but Akira Toriyama said that the movies are not part of the manga's story line. If he wants to make it canon, he will do that. Meshack (talk) 02:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :He did not say the movies are not part of the story line, and he did not say anything about canon ever. Neither Toriyama nor any Dragon Ball media producer has ever used the term canon, only fans do that. What he said was that the movies take place in their own dimension. Keep in mind, we see alternate dimensions and timelines frequently in the anime (Trunks, Cell) and in some games, notably Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Online. Different dimensions and timelines are unrelated to the fan-concept (with respect to DB) of canon. 03:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Then you should check the movie page. And I never said Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation said they used the term canon. Meshack (talk) 03:11, June 12, 2015 (UTC) What are you telling me to check? It says the same thing I said. 03:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu 6. Akira Toriyama: "I take the movies as 'stories in a different dimension from the main story of the comic'." Meshack (talk) 03:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) This talk page. 10X Kamehameha: "What he said was that the movies take place in their own dimension." What am I missing? I said exactly what you just quoted. My point being the quote does not mention canon. 03:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm talking about the part where you said "He did not say the movies are not part of the story line" Meshack (talk) 03:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think taking place in a different dimension than the main storyline means they are "not part" of the storyline as you suggest. I think they are a part of the story even though they place in a different dimension. This like how Future Trunks' real home is in another dimension from the storyline, but it is still a part of the story. It's really semantics, which is why it's best to just use the quote and not interpret it like we both are now. Anyway, I think we're on the same page at this point. :My main issue was your statement about canon regarding Toriyama. You erroneously claimed Toei made a quote about BoG being "official story history" less than a week ago, and to be honest I was concerned you were going to spread another untrue rumor. If someone tells you something but can't point to a source, don't believe it, and don't spread it around. 02:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I recall Blackenfist saying that also in his canon video. I'm not spreading it Meshack (talk) 07:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :What's a Blackenfist. 03:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems to be a YouTuber. Ripto (talk) 03:13, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::YouTube users are not qualified as official sources for articles. 03:56, June 15, 2015 (UTC) question where are all the movie villains in the main story dimension? surely they exist someway there (Spice boys (talk) 20:49, June 19, 2015 (UTC)